Thank You, Goodbye
by togekiazu
Summary: It was time to leave him. It was time for me to go back to Cerulean. But will I still miss him? Would I still miss Ash? Pokeshipping.


Author's Note: Hi! Again.

Thank you for taking the time, so at least read the first few sentences, please?

This is based on the song "When the First Love Ends" by Hatsune Miku. I have unfortunately *coughs* orveryfortunately *coughs* gotten a bit too obsessed with Vocaloid. Anyways, the song is sad, so listen to it on Youtube! (watch?v=wtL6nn_sgvY&feature=related)

I own nothing, NOTHING! *laughs like maniac* Okay, sorry.

'_thinking'_

_"_talking"

* * *

><p>The first snow of winter, falling down in tiny clumps. I watched it fall as I walked towards the train station.<p>

I thought of us, biting my lip. The tears almost fell. I didn't want to leave him, really I didn't. But I needed to, as my duty as a gym leader.

The distant departure bell echoed in my mind, and I quickened my pace. I heard his voice calling me, but I kept going.

Winter was colder than ever this year. I was wearing a scarf and a large jacket to cover myself, but I stil felt the wind brush against my cheek.

Rubbing my pale hands together to create warmth, I continued walking, the city now beautifully illuminated. 'Like a enchanting spell," I thought.

Bare trees were now covered in Christmas decorations, twinkling, leading visitors and residents alike through the darkness.

I just couldn't say it to him, that I was leaving. I didn't want to. I've kept it held inside for much too long. '_I have to keep going or my heart will break._'

I knew a day like this could have happened eventually.

It's okay. I decided this life for me, so I won't look back. Tears fell. I wiped them with the sleeve of my jacket.

So thank you, goodbye. If I stop now, I'll remember the past. I heard your voice, still screaming my name. I wish you would just give up sometimes.

"I don't need to cry," I told myself. Snowflakes started to fall faster, softly. One fell in my open hand, and quickly dissolved, it had dissapeared.

I walked through a boulevard on the way to the station. I glanced at my right, seeing a couple sitting on a bench, cuddling close to each other. The girl pointed excitedly, "The first snow of the season!" She smiled back at her partner, who was amused.

'_I wish we could have been like that more..._'

I continued walking down. I might have been walking down memory lane instead of that cold path.

-o-

I sat down, lonely. I waited for the speakers to tell me it was time to get back. To Cerulean City.

I looked down to what I held in my hand. The thing I had made for a parting gift. A simple hand-knitted muffler. I was too sad, and I forgot to give it to you. It was just too late now.

I was a coward. I could have given this to you, and all I did was act scared.

If this will become a memory, can I bring this with me? Would it hurt to remember?

"Misty!" I looked up to see him. Rushing towards me with Pikachu leading the way.

"Mi-Misty." he panted. "Don't go."

"Ash. I knew that someday, something like this would happen." I didn't want it to happen though. I looked down.

Yet, I hoped this wasn't the end. I felt myself trembling, tears threatening to stream down my face.

"The train. It's coming closer." I glanced at my watch. Almost 9 o' clock. It was starting to trouble me. If only I had more time.

"You don't have to!" he yelled.

I avoided his stare. '_I want to connect, but I'm too scared to tell him._' Why, was it that hard? How much have I desired that?

"Is this what we really what we call goodbye?" I joked. I had a smile, but he stayed silent. My smile dropped to a frown.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I know that you are sweet too. So please..." I looked at his eyes, those brown eyes I would miss so much. "Let go of this hand."

I couldn't stop my tears this time. They were falling down to the white blanket we stood over. "I'm happy that we met," I continued. "And I love you." Those words made me cry even more.

"Thank you, goodbye." I finished.

"No Mist, you don't have to!" Ash pleaded. "Please, stay with me!" I didn't say a single word. He tilted his hat downwards, I knew he was crying. The sparks from Pikachu's cheeks seemed to have dimmed.

'_Just for a moment, give me courage to speak,_'

"Hey, um..." My lips, which were about to speak were suddenly closed by his own. The final kiss.

I cried as we parted our lips. There was no need for words anymore. I hugged him, I wanted to hold him tightly, forever.

I slowly pulled my arms back to the side, and walked away.

-o-

'By this time next year, what sort of me will exist,' I wondered, looking back for the last time.

And there he was, smiling sadly. 'And what sort of you will exist...' I stepped on the train.

Thank you, and farewell, Ash.

* * *

><p>Was it okay? I'm not really good at writing stories, and I sort of get writer's block every day. *sighs*<p>

I'm also thinking of writing a Vocaloid story. Does that sound okay? It's just, well, I've gotten sort of obsessed with it.

Well, tell me what you think.. And please, tell me if there are any sort of grammar mistakes!

~togekiazu


End file.
